Forgotten Legacy
by Foxfiretwo
Summary: A man is tied to a chair being tortured, what is his story and how will that affect us all. SI with main OC, will eventually join up with shepards crew. *****UNDERGOING REWRITE*****
1. Prologue

**Hey all, this is my first story uploaded here (**_**Please **_**be gentle!) feedback is always welcome.**

**Bioware owns the characters, universe and all of the cool stuff of Mass Effect, I'm just borrowing them for a bit,**

Forgotten Legacy

Prologue

Sitting in a chair, that's how most 'good' stories start. This is no different.

Sitting in a chair, tied down, that's my own fault, got careless and got caught, they come for me in the night, came heavy, I didn't stand a chance. I wont make that mistake again.

So here I am.

They keep asking questions I don't know the answers to, questions I wouldn't answer even if I could. They don't like that. They're going to start torture soon, I can feel it.

AAAAHHHHH!

My screams encourage them, music to their ears and their the conductor, again and again. They're holding what must be fresh heatsinks to my flesh, searing and cauterising so there is no mess, no evidence.

They're getting restless, That's never good.

Oh FUCK NO!

They're going to press the red hot heatsink into my eye, I like my eyes.

AAARRRRGGGHHH!

My cries of agony rise to a crescendo.

Blood, tears, sweat and the melted jelly from my eyeball run down my face, my denials infuriate them.

They're not pushing it fully in, so it doesn't kill the nerve, so i feel it, every agonising inch. For that they will die. Slowly. Painfully. Exactly like what they're doing to me. Yeah. They'll get what's coming to them. I'll make sure of it. If its the last thing I do, the bitch will die. Miranda, thats what the other one called her, Operative Lawson.

I will bring her world crashing down around her, and ill make her watch. Keep thinking that, don't let the pain in. Never let them break you.

She's twisting it now, effectively gouging the eye out.

And she's leaving it there. Slowly burning away.

It's cooling now but the pain isn't.

I'm shaking, my wrists and ankle's straining at the bonds, tearing into my skin, probably not helping but that's not important now, the pain is...pain...Cling to what you know. My pain is in my mind. Don't think about it and it's not there.

The only thing I have is my name.

Lt. Commander Aiden Hunter.

I'll Survive, it's what I do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"When I started this journey, I was steadfast in my convictions. That you needed to die"

"What changed?" came the smooth reply. This is how the abhorrent creature before me has survived. The serpent with the silver tongue.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the snake scoffs. "That doesn't say much for your convictions"

"No, I suppose not." I confess.

"So what happens now?" he states in a cold and emotionless voice. Trying to hide behind a mask of frigid indifference, his professional face if you will. It's a good mask. I wouldn't gamble against him, but the eyes...The eyes never lie. They truly are the gateways to the soul but what I see no longer scares me. No longer prowls my sleeping thoughts. It's no longer capable of hurting me anymore.

"I suppose I should be thanking you."

"What! Why?" The mask is cracking under the indifference that I am showing. After all the things that have transpired I assume he was expecting me to be angry. This detachedness is more terrifying than blind rage, as there are no avenues of escape. I control this situation.

"You took away my fear."

His eyes widen slightly and one bead of sweat slowly slides down his temple. Seeing this I smirk faintly.

"There are many things that scare me in life. The fear of death is no longer one of them. That left me long ago. It had to; otherwise it would have killed me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What the hell, may as well give you your greatest wish. I'll tell you what you really want to know."

That gets his attention.

Walking across the room, his bodyguards lay dead on the ground but they don't matter now, all that matters now is this moment. This one fragment of time that I have butchered my way through this galaxy for. For this fragment of time; this moment. This one perfect moment of vengeance. For the look on his face as he realises that there is nowhere left to run and that he must face his judgement. This is my moment and no one can take it away from me.

"Hunter, you don't need to do this! You can walk away!" Mac screamed into my earwig. Looking across to the adjacent building and his snipers nest, I face him and utter one word. "No."

Turning back I steady my aim and fire once.

To all the survivors on that floor, it sounded like the hammer of the gods...


End file.
